polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Croatiaball
Croatian (Hrvatski)|friends = Germanyball Hungaryball Polandball USAball Austriaball Sloveniaball (frenemies) Bosniaball Ukraineball Bulgariaball Vaticanball Albaniaball Macedoniaball Irelandball Serbiaball (Sometimes)|enemies = Yugoslaviaball Sloveniaball (frenemies) Turkeyball ISISball Serbiaball (Sometimes) Serbian Krajinaball|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|caption = "Stoji Hrvat do Hrvata, mi smo braća svi!"|reality = Republic of Croatia|capital = Zagrebball|affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball|likes = Football, Red & White Checker pattern, Adriatic Sea, Germanyball, Chuck Norris and being better than Serbiaball|hates =Chetniksball |founded = June 25, 1991 (age 24), born ca. 7th century|predecessor = SR Croatiaball |intospace = Yes.|notes = |religion = Roman Catholicism|status = Alive|bork = |food = Slavonian kulen, Sarma, Fritule, Pršut|personality = Friendly, nationalistic and patriotic|military = Very modern and stronk military. Stirs up quite the Storm.|type = Slavic}} Croatiaball is a countryball in Balkans at the crossroads of Central Europe, Southeast Europe, and the Mediterranean. He is in EUball, NATOball and likes to removes kebab. Croatia is ranked most beautiful European country in the world. The beautiful coastline on the Adriatic is a heaven for tourists, who give lots of money. Little do they know, Croatiaball feeds on souls of unsuspecting tourists. Early History Croats exist since the 7th century. In the begin of the 8th century he was Duchy of Croatiaball, whom Republic of Veniceball titled "The Worst Duke of the Slavs" for his rampant piracy, warlike behavior, and for forcing the Venetians to pay him tribute. He is remembered fondly in Croatia as one of the most famous warlords. In 925 he became a stronk Kingdom. Middle Ages Croatiaball later used to be a stronk kingdom, but later joined with Hungaryball in a personal union, but after some weeks he wanted to leave because Kingdom of Hungaryball and Kingdom of Austriaball created a union and Kingdom of Croatiaball (Habsburg) had no rights in Austria-Hungaryball. 1913 he wanted to create Austria-Hungary-Croatiaball with Austria-Hungaryball, but never did because World War I started one year later. Contemporary Period Croatiaball was part of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. In 1941. Croatia became the Independent State of Croatiaball and a Nazi Germanyballpuppet. Croatiaball removed some rakija (24,000 to 70,000 Serbs) in Jasenovac. Serbiaball was very angry because of it. After the war Croatiaball was once again part of Yugoslaviaball but this time it was a socialist multi-ethnic state, with great Croat president Marshall Josip Broz Tito. Homeland War The Homeland War started in 1991 when Croatiaball wanted to leave Yugoslaviaball, along with Sloveniaball because great Marshall Josip Broz Tito was dead and SR Serbiaball wanted to create a Greater Serbiaball but SR Serbiaball didn't like that they declared independence so he attacked. The Homeland War ended in 1995 with Operation Storm, when Serbian Krajinaball and Serbs in Eastern Slavoniaball, Baranjaball and Western Syrmiaball got Storm''ed away, and Croatiaball's victory for independence. '''1991-1994' After the breakup of Yugoslaviaball, Croatiaball found it self in a very hard position because Serbiaball controlled more than 90% equipment of the former Yugoslaviaball's army and was denied of help from others because of sanctions. The first to recognize his independence was Germanyball and Vaticanball. Croatiaball tried with all his might and thought to defend his clay and he successfully did but Serbiaball was more modern and stronger in numbers than him. 1995 Croatiaball regained its strength and it attacked Serbiaball and in 2 days regained back half of their territory and conquered half of Bosnia-Herzegovinaball Operation Storm. Croatiaball remembers those days as days of sadness because Serbiaball committed many war crimes, killing many civilians. NATO Croatia joined NATOball during 2009 with Albaniaball. EU (European Union) Croatiaball joined EUball, so the economy can into fixings in 2013, and was welcomed by Germanyball. Luckily, he doesn't beg him like Greeceball, asking him for some Euros. Demographic * 90.42% Croats (and growing) * 4.36% Serbs (and shrinking) * 5.2% Others(and growing) Religion * Catholicism 86.28%, * Orthodox 4.44% (Some Bulgarians and Ukrainians, so they are good.) * Atheism 3.81% (They are secretly Catholics in denial.) * Kebabism ( Bosniaks) 1.5% * Protestantism 0.34% * Undeclared 2.17% Relations Croatiaball hates kebabs, nationalistic Serbiaball and Montegroball (not as much as Serbia) and wants them all gone. Croatiaball is very strict and Catholic, but still removes kebab. Relationships':' * Austriaball: I was in a country with him and I know him for a long time. * Finlandball - Best weapon supplier ever! * Germanyball: Best friend and good ally. Although his father was genocidal and nationalistic, he still invited me to EUball. He has good economy, but accepted a lot of kebabs into his country. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball:'' ''He has good ćevap. Also, he helped me in the war against Serbiaball. * Sloveniaball: He is a friendly rival that has good trades. He is of good guy. He wants my sausage, but can't have it so he's pissed. * Armeniaball: Ha, good friend. I am feel bad for you because of your worst day. Do not worry! We will get revenge! Soon... * Ukraineball: We helped them by sending some people and money to help. I sent my military to you. He is not bad. * Polandball: He is Catholic and Slav. Brave people! Also, he removes kebab ever since he was Poland-Lithuaniaball. Sadly, he cannot into space, but dislikes kebab a little. * Bulgariaball: Balkan friend! Serbiaball still hates him for World War 1. * Czechball: Best tourists! * Hungaryball: He is of best friend! Never forget your terror! Also, lots of tourists. * Turkeyball: Although we are neutral, I am watching you, kebab... * ISISball: Stupid kebabs of trying to take over the world. Is racist, but at least he is not trying to anschluss me. * Franceball: Didn't recognize us in 1991! But you're the wife of Germanyball, so we are good. For now... * Italyball: We are neutral now, but Istriaball and Dalmatiaball will forever be Croatian! * Albaniaball: Helped me with Serbiaball in 1991, neutral friend. We both hate Serbiaball. Keeps calling me his Illyrian brother and it annoys me. Has good bread and bakeries. * Serbiaball: Always Once my worst enemy. Now we have some really bad good relationships because we both remove kebab. But he always sometimes wants to remove me.So It is a Love-Hate realationship * Irelandball: We sympathize them because they have a similiar experince with the UK as we had with Yugoslavia. Gallery Draft1111442624.jpg The annoying neighbor.png 28bw7iw2298x.png My country.jpg Croatiaball.PNG Polandball-my-country-slovenia.png 3iSpm.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Ip5cp2.png Sloveniaball's introduction.png PplimyA.png How countries remove kebab.png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 1347569432131.png Croatiaball.png Croatiaball.jpg Croatiaball Sokac.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png BattleOfSzigetvar.jpg|Croatia and Hungary can into removings of Kebab. WW2 Croatia.jpg Comic 12.jpg Comic 14.jpg xWrfjj9.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Opera Mundi new.png TYCRAOn.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Yugoslav sob story.png 4ovtIU5.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Stronkest.png|thumb|1x1px Croatia.PNG.png|thumb|1x1px Ptsd.png|thumb|1x1px ARHdyOv.png Croatiaball2.png Slav guide.png GTA.png Slav problems.png SrbCroBros.png Legends.png Quotes *"REMOVE KEBAB AND CHETNIKS!" *"BOKA KOTORSKA JE ZEMLJA HRVATSKA!" *"GDJE SI TI BIO 91.?" *"U BOJ,U BOJ ZA NAROD SVOJ!!" *"HERCEG-BOSNA JE NAŠA!" *"SPUSTILA SE GUSTA MAGLA IZNAD ZAGREBA!" *"BOG I HRVATI!" *"SRBE NA VRBE!" *"ZA DOM SPREMNI!" *"UBIJ, ZAKOLJI, DA SRBIN NE POSTOJI" *"JEBEM TI MATER!" Links *Facebook page *Instagram }} es:Croaciaball fr:Croatieballe hr:Hrvatskaball pl:Croatiaball ru:Хорватия Category:Balkans Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:NATO Category:Catholic Category:EU Category:Kebab Removers Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Croatiaball Category:Eastern Europe Category:Croatian Speaking Countryballs Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Anti-Communism Category:Anti-Nazi Category:OSCE Category:Homosex Remover Category:Wine Category:Independent Category:Former burger remover Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Christian Lovers Category:Former Nazi Category:Nationalist Category:Central Europe Category:Serbia remover Category:Southeast europe Category:Former communists Category:Eh Category:Elongated Category:Second World Countries Category:Rakiya remover Category:Prorupted Category:Serbo-Croatian speaking countryballs Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Slav Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Jew Removers Category:Anti Communist Countryballs Category:Euro removers Category:Former Yugoslavballs Category:Adriatic Sea